Liaison dangereuse
by Hissha
Summary: One shot Duo et Heero vivent ensemble, mais le japonais ose tromper son amant avec...


_Auteur :_Shalimar

_Titre :_ Liaison dangereuse

_Base :_Gundam Wing

_Couple :_1x2 ; 1xR ; Et une allusion au 3x4

_Genre :_Rupture de mes amours, pétage de plombs de la Pouffiasse, lemon,

_Disclaimer :_les persos sont pas à moi, dommage, j'aurais bien gardé le Perfect Soldier avec moi, mais Bandai à refusé. Snif.

Duo : Encore heureux, c'est mon mien !

Shalimar : Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis !

Duo : Ou sinon quoi !

Shalimar : Tu verras (niark, niark, niark, niark)

Duo : J'aurais du me taire (sueur froide dans le dos)

**Liaison dangereuse**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero et Duo vivaient ensemble sur L-2 dans un appartement. Ils étaient heureux, dans leur nit d'amour à eux, Duo avait ouvert un garage, quant à Heero, il faisait des tests informatiques pour la Winner-Corp, au profit de Quatre. Une vie enfin normale pour deux anciens soldats.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il arrivait en vue de son garage, Duo constata qu'il avait oublié le constat d'un client, il se vit dans l'obligation de faire demi-tour. Arrivé à l'appartement, il fut surpris de constater deux verres sur la table basse du salon. Heero avait eut de la visite ? Puis tendant l'oreille, il entendit des bruits distincts venant de la chambre. Il s'y dirigea, et vit l'impensable. Heero et Relena, ensemble, en train de faire l'amour. Duo en resta figé sur place, alors que dans sa tête et son cœur, tout s'écroulait avec perte et fracas. Ne faisant plus attention au couple qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence, Duo se dirigea vers l'armoire, prit un sac et commença à y mettre ses affaires.

-Duo ?

Silence.

-Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca se voit pas ?

-Attends, laisse moi t'expliquer !

Duo ferma le sac, et commença à sortir, mais Heero s'interposa entre la porte et lui.

-Duo, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prit ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

-Expliquer quoi ? Que tu t'envois en l'air avec Miss Monde ? J'ai pas besoin d'explications à ce que je viens de voir !

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne voulais pas ? Ca se voyait pas ! Maintenant tu dégages de mon chemin !

-Duo……

Ne voyant qu'il ne s'exécuta pas, Duo le poussa alors avec violence, et sortit de la pièce. Au moment de sortir de l'appartement, le rire de Relena retentit.

Une fois dehors, il prit une direction au hasard, il avait promis, il y a des années à Solo qu'il ne verserait aucune larme. Boys don't cry ! Il ne romprait pas cette promesse! Pas pour Lui ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Dire qu'il le croyait quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

-Ai shiteru, mon cul oui ! Menteur, tricheur ! Et avec cette peste en plus !

Il décida d'aller voir Quatre, lui seul pourrait l'aider.

-Duo, que se passe t'il ? Demanda Quatre, en voyant son ami avec un sac de voyage.

-C'est fini avec Heero !

-Mais pourquoi ? Raconte-moi, ça te fera du bien.

Duo lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu chez lui, et à la fin du récit, Quatre cachait mal sa colère envers le Japonais.

-Je ne sais pas ou allais Quatre, alors je me suis demandé si…

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux Duo.

-Ca ne dérangera pas Trowa ?

-Bien sur que non ! T'es le bienvenu !

-Merci, c'est juste le temps de me trouver un endroit ou dormir. Il y a bien le garage, mais ça sera le premier endroit ou Heero ira.

-Je comprends, écoute, s'il appelle, je lui dis quoi ? Il se doutera que tu es ici !

-Dis-lui que je suis passé, mais que je suis reparti. Ne lui dit pas que je suis ici.

-Que feras-tu après ?

-J'irais peut-être sur Terre, je ne sais pas encore !

Deux jours plus tard, le téléphone de Quatre, sonnait toutes les cinq minutes pratiquement, ce qui énervait passablement le jeune Arabe.

-Écoute Duo, j'ai parlé avec Heero, il regrette beaucoup et …

-Quatre…

-Non, tu me laisses finir ! Ce n'était pas sérieux avec Relena. J'ai pu clairement ressentir ses sentiments, et elle n'est rien à ses yeux. Tu va peut-être passer à côté de ton bonheur, pour un petit écart !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me conseille ?

-Retourne parler à Heero, mettez les choses au clair, et faites la paix !

-Tu as peut-être raison. Et puis ça soulagera ton téléphone.

Quatre rit de bon cœur à la remarque de son ami, et vingt minutes plus tard, ce dernier quitta la villa.

Heero se morfondait dans son appartement, depuis le départ de Duo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se jeter dans les bras de Relena ? Duo devait terminait les dossiers financiers de son garage, et pris dans son travail, l'avait complètement délaissé. Il venait de tout gâcher, parce qu'il était en manque d'amour, d'affection et qu'il en avait assez de cette routine quotidienne.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par le bruit de la sonnette.

« Duo ! » pensa Heero.

Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec empressement. Malheureusement, il tomba sur Relena.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Relena ? Demanda t'il sèchement.

-Quelle question ! Je viens te voir !

Et elle entra sans entendre de réponse.

-Tu ne m'embrasse pas ? Tu étais plus affectueux avant ! Tu te sens coupable à cause de Duo ?

-Je t'interdis de parler de ça !

-Allons maintenant qu'il est au courant et qu'il est partit, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher ! Tu n'es rien qu'à moi !

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita vers lui, et passa ses bras derrière la nuque d'Heero. Il allait se dégager, quand un bruit dans la serrure le figea.

Duo pénétra dans l'appartement, et tomba sur Relena et Heero enlacés au milieu du salon. A cet instant, il maudit Quatre et son empathie.

-Duo ! Dit Heero.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi, je viens juste récupérer le reste de mes affaires! Fit Duo en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Il venait de prendre sa décision, il quitterait L-2 ! Il irait tenter sa chance sur Terre. Il réunit ses papiers et autres documents important et s'apprêta à repartir. Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé du salon, mais s'était écarté de Relena. Duo passa devant eux sans un mot, mais arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et toisa Heero d'un regard noir.

-Décidément, vous deux, c'est comme durant la guerre ! Toujours l'un sans l'autre !

Ses paroles blessèrent Heero, Duo l'avait vu à son regard. Il fit un dernier sourire ironique et quitta, une bonne fois pour toute l'appartement et se dirigea vers l'aérospatial.

Dans l'appartement, Heero laissa éclater sa colère contre Relena.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu Relena ?

-Mais Heero je t'aime !

-Mais je ne t'aime pas Relena ! Je ne t'aimerais jamais, tu ne comprendras donc pas ? C'est Duo que je veux, et personne d'autre ! Sors d'ici immédiatement !

-Mais ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ces dernières semaines ne comptaient pas pour toi ?

-J'avais besoin de contact ! Tu étais là, et c'est tout ! Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais le malheur a voulu que se soit toi !

-Le malheur… répéta Relena d'une voix blanche.

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as été ma malédiction ! J'ai perdu Duo, alors ne t'approche plus de moi, sinon Omae o korosu !

Relena quitta l'appartement en pleurs, mais Heero ne s'en soucia pas. Il contacta Quatre.

-Allô ?

-Quatre c'est Heero, Duo n'est pas avec toi par hasard ?

-Non, justement, il devait venir te voir pour discuter avec toi !

-Je sais, je l'ai vu, mais ça c'est mal passé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ?

-………

-Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Relena est arrivée quelques minutes avant Duo et elle s'est jetée sur moi, et il nous a surpris tous les deux. Il a pris tous ces papiers et il est parti !

-Tu es vraiment un pauvre idiot ! J'ai mis un moment à le convaincre de venir te voir, et tu gâches tout à cause de cette fille ! Tu tiens vraiment à faire souffrir Duo ? Tu ne le mérite même pas et …

A l'autre bout du fil, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, et Trowa prit l'appareil.

-Excuse-le Heero, il est un peu sur les nerfs.

-Ce n'est rien Trowa, il a raison.

-Écoute, je ne pense pas que Duo reviendra chez nous. Mais en tout cas, il a dit à Quatre que si entre vous c'était vraiment fini, il partirait sur Terre. Je pense qu'il doit être en train de prendre une navette.

-Merci.

Heero raccrocha, prit sa veste et fila à l'aérospatiale.

Duo embarqua à bord de la navette, sans aucune once de remords, Heero n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas bougé. La navette décolla et Duo se détendit. Il avait décidé une fois sur Terre, de partir à destination de la France. Il ne savait pas encore comment il vivrait, mais un ancien sweeper lui laissait sa maison en location. Il avait au moins un toit sur la tête. Il faudrait qu'il appelle Hilde, pour qu'elle prévienne Mike, son associé au garage et le fiancé de son amie, de s'occuper seul du garage.

Cinq minutes après que la navette avait décollé, Heero arriva.

« Kuso ! » Pensa t'il. Il regarda les prochains départ à destination de la terre, et jura une nouvelle fois en s'apercevant que le prochain départ était prévu dans deux jours. Il réserva néanmoins un billet.

Deux mois plus tard

Duo vivait une petite vie tranquille, depuis qu'il avait quitté L-2. Il s'était trouvé un emploi de serveur dans un restaurant, c'était assez bien payé, et il pouvait subvenir aisément à ses besoins. Il avait pris également l'habitude de se rendre pratiquement chaque soir dans une boîte de nuit, non-loin de chez lui. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Heero, il avait eu quelques aventures d'une nuit, mais il ne pouvait se détacher de lui, imaginant que c'était dans ses bras qu'il se trouvait à chaque fois.

Un soir, alors qu'il contemplait les danseurs d'un œil morne, il croisa un regard cobalt à travers la foule. Duo se détourna, et se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un whisky. Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero le rejoint.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Duo d'une voix sèche.

-Je passe une soirée en boite, et toi ? Répondit Heero du tac au tac.

-Qu'as-tu fait de Miss Monde ? Tu l'as laissé à la maison ?

-Arrêtes ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas avec !

-T'es devin ! Bon je te laisse, l'ambiance s'est refroidie ici ! Bonne soirée.

Et Duo se leva nonchalamment, passa par le vestiaire récupérer son blouson en cuir et quitta la boîte. Heero lui emboîta le pas.

-Je croyais que tu voulais passer une soirée tranquille ? Demanda Duo une fois dehors.

-Oui.

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu pouvais rester à l'intérieur. Tu attends quoi de moi ?

-Rien du tout ! Je voulais juste te raccompagner chez toi !

-J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et tu vois, c'est juste là, au coin de la rue ! Je risque pas de me faire violer !

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence et une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Duo se tourna vers Heero.

-Je t'inviterais bien à entrer boire un verre, mais je n'en ai pas envie ! Et il est tard. Bonne nuit Heero.

Ce dernier le retint par le poignet.

-Je comprends que tu me haïsses Duo, mais saches que je ne renoncerais pas à toi aussi facilement. Je suis là, et je me battrai pour toi ! Pour te récupérer !

Sur ces mots, il infligea une forte pression sur le poignet de Duo afin de l'attirer contre lui, et l'embrassa, d'abord avec douceur, et ensuite avec passion quand il sentit Duo répondre. Ce dernier, quelque peu réticent au début, se laissa aller au plaisir du baiser. Puis Heero fit demi-tour, et partit. Duo resta un moment immobile sur le pas de la porte, se demandant s'il avait rêvé.

Depuis ce jour, Heero et lui prirent l'habitude de se retrouver les soirs quand Duo débauchait, pour aller au cinéma, prendre un verre ou autre. Ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, se séparant le soir sur un baiser devant la porte d'entrée de Duo. Ils flirtaient, comme n'importe quel nouveau couple. Duo craquait jour après jour, Heero se montrait si doux et si attentionné. Alors un soir, Duo fit ce qu'attendait Heero depuis le début.

-Tu veux entrer un moment ? Demanda t'il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi Duo ?

-Je te veux toi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué Hee-chan ! Murmura t'il

Heureux d'entendre son surnom, signe que l'américain ne lui en voulait presque plus, il l'embrassa tendrement. Duo conduisit son amour jusqu'à sa chambre, et presque timidement, il se remit à l'embrasser. Heero ressentit la réticence de Duo, et commença lentement à débarrasser son amant de ses vêtements, parcourant de baiser et de coup de langue chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Puis bientôt il n'eut plus aucun obstacle entre eux.

S'allongeant sur le lit, ils repartir tous les deux à la découverte de leur corps, Heero mettait un point d'honneur à faire ressentir du plaisir à son partenaire, en s'en prenant à chacun de ses points faibles. Duo n'était plus que gémissement et grognement, se laissant griser par la bouche si experte d'Heero. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait pris le temps de lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose, Heero n'aimait pas vraiment les préliminaires, mais ce soir, de toute évidence, il voulait que ce soit Duo qui prenne du plaisir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il poussa un cri de surprise mêlait de plaisir quand Heero se mit à titiller sa virilité, puis à l'engloutir entièrement. Il lui infligea un mouvement lent et irrégulier ce qui fit crier Duo de frustration, Heero plongea son regard dans les yeux améthyste de son amant, et accéda à sa requête silencieuse, il intensifia les va et vient, les faisant plus régulier, ce qui fit se libérer Duo dans la bouche d'Heero. Ce dernier remontant l'embrasser et lui présentant ses doigts, que l'américain se fit un plaisir d'humidifier. Il avait assez joué, et voulait sentir le japonais en lui, au plus vite.

Heero pénétra un doigt dans l'intimité de Duo et commença à le remuer, il fut ensuite rejoint par deux autres doigts. Il pétrifia l'intérieur de Duo et s'amusa un instant avec sa prostate, mais il arrivait à ses limites, il retira ses doigts, et s'apprêta à le pénétrer quand il sentit Duo se raidir.

-Que se passe t'il Duo ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Non, mais je voudrais que tu me dises quelque chose.

-Vas-y ?

-Est-ce que tu ressentais autant de plaisir avec Elle, plutôt qu'avec moi ?

-Tu es le seul qui est réussi à m'envoyer au septième ciel. Et non, je ne ressentais pas autant de plaisir qu'avec toi.

-Merci.

-il faut que je te dise, pour Relena…

-Je t'en prie Hee-chan, plus tard ! Viens en moi, maintenant ! Je t'en pris ! Supplia t'il en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du japonais.

Il accéda à sa demande, et le pénétra d'une seule et longue poussée. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, et commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de son petit Dieu de la Mort, lui arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir. Sentant l'extase arrivée, il ralentit volontairement le rythme, arrachant des protestations chez l'Américain. Ne reprenant toujours pas son rythme, Heero empoigna le sexe de Duo et lui infligea un mouvement tout aussi lent. Puis il accéléra le mouvement de sa main, tout en remuant le plus lentement possible en Duo. Ce dernier se libéra pour la seconde fois, et sentant cette libération, Heero accéléra d'un coup ses mouvements de bassin, faisant crier l'Américain. Puis enfin, il se libéra au plus profond de lui. Il donna les derniers coups, et s'effondra en sueur sur son amant. Il voulut se retirer, mais Duo l'en empêcha, d'une pression non équivoque sur ses fesses.

-Reste encore en moi, c'est si bon !

Heero l'embrassa tendrement, et après plusieurs longues minutes, il se retira et enlaça Duo.

-Tu m'as manqué Duo-kun !

-Je t'aime Heero !

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre !

-Ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais ne recommence jamais ! Sinon, tu ne me reverras plus ! Ne gâche pas cette seconde chance, tu n'en auras plus !

-Promis !

Il y plusieurs minutes de silence, puis :

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne supportais pas de passer au second plan. Tu me délaissais à cause de ton travail, c'est à peine si tu m'embrassais quant tu partais ou quand tu te couchais. Durant deux semaines, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'ignorais, je pensais que je ne te donnais pas assez de bonheur pour que tu concentre à ce point sur ton travail. Et elle est venue un jour me rendre visite, elle me faisait du rentre dedans, et j'ai craqué. J'avais besoin d'affection, et elle m'en donnait. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai fait du mal alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais t'en faire.

-J'ai ma part de culpabilité, je ne me rendais pas compte que je te mettais de côté, c'est vrai que je bossais beaucoup, mais je n'avais pas réalisé.

-Et maintenant ?

-On va prendre un nouveau départ tous les DEUX ! C'est autant ma faute que la mienne, je te promets que je ne te délaisserais plus ! Je partagerai mes responsabilités avec Mike ! Oh ! Shit ! Le garage ! Il a dû fermer ?

-J'ai demandé à Mike de s'en occuper jusqu'à ton retour !

-T'as fait ça ?

-Oui, tu t'es donné du mal pour l'ouvrir, je n'allais pas le laisser couler !

-Comment es-ce que j'ai pu rester aussi loin de toi, Hee-chan ?

-C'est du passé, oublions.

-Ouais ! Par contre le Bonbon Rose, s'il réapparaît, je la tue ! Compris ?

-Oui chef ! Ai shiteru !

Et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et s'endormirent enlacés et heureux, ils venaient de retrouver leur moitié.

Cinq jours plus tard, Duo ré-emménagea dans leur appartement sur L-2, au plus grand bonheur de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes. Par contre, au royaume de Sank, une jeune fille blonde préparé sa vengeance.

-Vous avez bien compris ?

-Oui madame ! Le soir vers 20 heures ! Pas de témoin, vous pouvez le considérer comme mort !

-Parfait !

Duo leva le nez de sa paperasse, et regarda l'horloge 19 h 45 ! Il fallait qu'il ferme ! Depuis son retour, il fermait à heure fixe pour rentrer chez lui ! Depuis leur retour, la vie de Duo était un enchantement ! Il se sentait si heureux avec Heero.

Il entendit des pas résonner dans le garage.

-Désolé, mais je ferme ! Il faudra repassait demain !

Il regarda l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, et ressentit une sorte de malaise. Puis l'homme sortit une arme à feu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non, attendez ! NOOOON !

Dans la nuit noire, un coup de feu retentit, puis le calme plat. Une voiture démarra, et quitta le garage.

Heero regarda pour la trentième fois l'horloge du salon. 22 h 30 ! Duo avait deux heures et demi de retard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

-Heero, c'est Quatre ! Écoute, il s'est passé quelque chose, tu devrais te rendre au garage !

-Que se passe t'il ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien ! Mike m'a appelait, mais dans sa précipitation je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais ça à un rapport avec Duo.

-On se rejoint là-bas !

Quand il arriva sur le lieu, il vit plusieurs voiture de police. Quatre arriva en même temps que lui.

-Heero ?

-Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quatre allait répondre quand un homme s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous êtes Heero Yuy ?

-Oui.

-Inspecteur Dillon. C'est l'associé de M. Maxwell qui nous a avertit.

-Avertit de quoi ?

-Le garage a été entièrement saccagé ! Et des témoins disent avoir entendu un coup de feu, et une voiture démarrée. Et d'après les descriptions, ce n'était pas votre partenaire qui était au volant.

-Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ?

-Je pense que M. Maxwell est tombé sur des cambrioleurs, et qu'ils se sont débarrassés de lui ! Ou qu'ils l'ont enlevé !

-Non, il n'est pas mort !

-Nous menons l'enquête ! Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il essaye de vous contacter.

Heero se trouva dans un état second, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que Duo soit mort ! Pas après qu'ils venaient enfin de se retrouver.

Quand il arriva au bas de l'immeuble, il entendit une voix l'appeler :

-Heeroooooooo !

-Que fais-tu ici Relena ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais te parler !

-C'est pas le moment !

-Quatre à appelé Hilde, qui m'a appelé ! Je suis venue te soutenir pour Duo ! Ca doit être affreux, je compatis !

-Merci Relena.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie ? C'est pas recommandé de rester seul !

-Je préfère rester seul ! Au revoir !

-Ne te braque pas Heero ! Je suis ton amie, je veux t'aider !

-Hn.

Il partit sans prêter plus d'attention à la jeune fille, il monta dans son appartement. Une fois passé la porte, il ressentit un immense vide, cependant, quelque chose clochait. Une silhouette tapis dans le coin du salon attira son attention, une silhouette bien trop costaude pour appartenir à celle de Duo. Il alluma d'un geste brusque la lumière et pointa son arme vers l'intrus.

Il allait répondre à son instinct de Perfect Soldier et le tuer quand une voix qu'il chérissait le retint :

-Hee-chan.

Tournant la tête vers la droite, il vit Duo se tenant dans l'encadrement de la chambre.

-Duo, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde te croie mort ! S'exclama Heero en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien Hee-chan.

-Et lui c'est qui ? Demanda Heero, en désignant l'homme.

-C'est un agent fédéral ! On a essayé de me tuer !

-Quoi ? Mais qui ?

-J'ai était engagé par Relena Peacecraft pour tuer Duo.

Heero lui lança un regard noir.

-Si vous devez le tuer, que faites-vous ici ?

-C'est un agent infiltré Hee-chan, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Flash-Back

Duo leva le nez de sa paperasse, et regarda l'horloge 19 h 45 ! Il fallait qu'il ferme ! Depuis son retour, il fermait à heure fixe pour rentrer chez lui ! Depuis leur retour, la vie de Duo était un enchantement ! Il se sentait si heureux avec Heero.

Il entendit des pas résonner dans le garage.

-Désolé, mais je ferme ! Il faudra repassait demain !

Il regarda l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, et ressentit une sorte de malaise. Puis l'homme sortit une arme à feu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non, attendez ! NOOOON !

Duo ferma les yeux en attendant le coup partir. Il entendit la détonation, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était encore en vie, et que la balle avait atteint le mur. Il regarda l'homme qui rangeait l'arme dans son holt, et le regarda avec un sourire ironique.

-Bon votre crie, et la détonation ont dû alerter les voisins. Venez, suivez-moi, on doit pas rester ici.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Plus tard. Montez dans la voiture, planquez-vous !

Duo s'exécuta, et une fois qu'il se furent suffisamment éloignés, l'homme dit à Duo qu'il pouvait se redresser.

-Répondez à ma question, qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon nom est Ray Gellert, je suis agent fédérale en mission d'infiltration, et j'ai été engagé par Relena Peacecraft pour vous tuer !

-Relena ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je l'ignore, elle ne veut pas en parler ! Et il faut qu'elle nous en parle pour que l'on puisse l'arrêter !

-J'en revient pas ! Mais on va ou là ?

-Vous êtes officiellement porté disparu ! On va vous faire transférer sur une autre colonie, pour votre sécurité.

-Pas question ! Heero, je ne vais pas le laisser seul ! Je ne partirais pas ! De plus Relena me croit mort, non ? Alors vous me ramener chez moi, et ensuite vous faites votre boulot !

-Vous rêver mon vieux ! Je dois vous protéger !

-Vous vous exécutez ou je me débrouille comme je peux.

Ray poussa un soupir résigné et fit demi-tour.

Fin du flash-back

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que Relena voudrait te tuer ? Demanda Heero, à la fin du récit.

-On ne ………

Duo fut couper dans sa réponse par le bruit de l'interphone. Heero alla répondre.

-Oui ?

-Heero, c'est moi.

-Relena ?

Il échangea un regard avec Duo qui s'approcha silencieusement pour écouter.

-Écoute, je ne suis pas rassurée de te savoir seul, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je monte ?

Son amant hocha la tête.

-Oui, t'as raison, j'ai besoin de compagnie, je t'ouvre.

Il pressa le bouton et raccrocha.

-On va dans la pièce à côté, essaie de la faire un peu parler. Déclara Duo.

-Très bien.

-Et n'en fais pas trop ! Termina t'il, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Baka ! Fit Heero en l'embrassa tendrement. Déjà, les pas de Relena se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il attendit que les deux "espions" referme la porte de la chambre, pour ouvrir à la jeune fille.

-Oh Heero, j'espère que tu tiens le coup !

-Ca va, je suis coriace !

-Savoir que son petit ami est mort, est une chose terrible. Mais sache que je serais là pour toi, si t'as un problème.

-Merci Relena.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-J'aurai une proposition à te faire !

-Je t'écoute ?

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à Sank ? Tu pourrais y être en tant que mon garde du corps personnel ? Maintenant que Duo n'est plus là, rien ne t'en empêche. « Et tu pourras enfin être avec moi, et oublier cet être ignoble qui t'a détourné de moi ! » Pensa t'elle.

Dans la chambre :

Duo retint avec peine un crie de rage.

-La chienne ! Je suis mort depuis une heure, et elle lui fait déjà du rentre dedans ! Murmura t'il.

-Elle est plutôt rapide votre copine !

-Et si s'était pour ça qu'elle voulait me tuer ? Pour être avec Heero ?

-Le crime passionnel ? C'est un peu dingue comme histoire !

-Mais c'est plausible ! Après tout, Heero a du choisir entre elle et moi, et elle à perdu.

-Ouais.

-Mais dans quel genre de série B je suis tombé moi ?

De l'autre côté, le silence régnait, ce qui ne plus pas beaucoup à Duo. Mais que faisait-il ?

Dans le salon :

Relena détacha lentement ses lèvres de celle de Heero. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et se pencha à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Heero prévu le coup, et recula légèrement !

-Non, Relena ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Je comprends, c'est trop tôt. Mais je serais là ! N'oublie pas que l'on a passait de bon moment tous les deux, et ici même en plus !

Heero déglutit avec peine et pensant que Duo entendait tout. « Mais elle ne peut pas se taire un peu ! »

-Je n'oublie pas Relena ! « Je vais me faire tuer par Duo s'il a entendu ! J'aurais intérêt à me faire pardonner après. »

-Ca fait plaisir à entendre.

-Écoute Relena, je veux pas te mettre dehors, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

-Bien sur, on se revoit bientôt Hee-chan.

Et elle sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un américain coléreux sortit de la chambre.

-Espèce de sale pouffiasse, il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle Hee-chan !

-Calme-toi Duo !

-Oui, au fait, il était bien le baiser ?

-Duo……

-T'en fais pas Heero, je te taquine ! Gellert, coffrez-moi cette folle !

-Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec elle demain. Elle doit me payer ! Je porterai un micro, et j'essaierai de la faire parler.

-Merci.

Et l'inspecteur sortit. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent seul. Heero vint se boudiner contre Duo.

-J'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdu !

-Si je n'avais pas eu la chance de tomber sur Gellert, je serais mort !

-……

-Dis Hee-chan, tu vas dire que je suis jaloux, mais ce que tu as dit sur les bons moments passés avec Relena, c'était sérieux ?

-Bien sur que non, baka !

Et Heero s'employa à faire disparaître le moindre doute dans l'esprit de son partenaire. Dire qu'il aurait pu le perdre !

L'inspecteur Gellert réussit à faire parler Relena, et celle-ci cracha toute sa haine qu'elle ressentait envers Duo ! Elle voulait le tuer ! Et elle le fera. La prenant pour une folle, l'inspecteur la fit emmener par ses agents.

-Vous n'êtes pas prêts de la revoir ! Elle risque de passer un petit moment à l'ombre !

-Ca me rassure ! S'exclama Duo. Dis Hee-chan, la prochainement que tu veux me tromper, prend une personne plus digne d'esprit !

-Baka ! Je ne te tromperais plus, ça m'a servi doublement de leçon, et je préfère entendre tes jérémiades encore une bonne cinquantaine d'année !

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire !

Et enfin, l'avenir parut enfin favorable à ses deux êtres que la vie n'avait pas épargné, et qui était ensemble, définitivement ! Sans plus aucune menace Rose !!

OWARI


End file.
